objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
What if BFB was Mine (Bokurei)/Ep1: Unoriginal Title, Four Comes
Back to original Episode (episode starts) (Barf Bag and Spongy are there) Barf Bag: Hey, Spongy do you think my brain is spoiled by my barf Spongy: (muffled) Of Course Not (Lollipop arrives) Barf Bag: Oh Great Lollipop: Well, I think it's clear that are your toxicated brain molecules are well... toxicated. Barf Bag: Well, of course you'd think that. You act so smart, I'm not as you think I am (gets sprayed) Hey st-(sprayed)-OP! Lollipop: No, Hey Spongy? Spongy: Uh? Lollipop: Would you like to buy some fork repellent Barf Bag: (whispering to Spongy) Don't, they're as toxicated as Lollipop thinks I am Spongy: Ok, no. I don't want anything Lollipop: Well Fine, I'll find someone else, people li- (Spongy and Barf Bag smile)-ke you are so HERD to impress. And before I go... Barf Bag: Finally, You'll leave me and Spo- (Lollipop starts to sprays Barf Bag repeatedly. Barf Bag coughs while Lollibag sprays her) Spongy: NOOOOOOOOOO (Somewhere else) Pie: Hey Black Hole, wanna play tic tac toe? Cake: Don't you mean noughts and crosses Black Hole: How am I suppo...to suppose to play... I'm 79 quintillion miles away from the earth so how... Rackety: Wait you're that much miles away, that's a LOT!!! Black Hole: Yes I am that far Rackety: Come over here then. Cake and Pie: YEAH DO IT Black Hole: Fine, but Rackety: Just do it, Black Hole!! Black Hole: Fine, but It'll take a while (Black Hole, starts to come) Rackety, Cake and Pie: .... (Rackety) I guess we wait. Rocky: (barfs) Bulleh Rackety: Wow Balloony: Uh *Elsewhere* (Leafy, Nickel, Woody, Taco, Saw and Fries) Nickel: Hey Woody. Woody: ... Nickel: Dab it Fries: Oh my FRENCH FRIES Taco: Really, Nickel. Nickel: What? (Woody dabs) Leafy: (claps) WELL DONE Woody, you are so awesome, in fact you're all awesome! Saw: It feels great to be some awesome Leafy: Yeah, we are SOOO cool Fries: Be quiet, Leafy. Stop being so optimisitic Saw: Leafy ca-- Liy: Hey Saw, wanna help me get Teardrop to talk. Saw: But Teardrop doesn't talk Ice Cube: Yeah! Saw: How are we supposed to... (Some else) (Firey and Coiny obsess other Loser) Firey: Oh my Flame, Loser's such a inspiration. Coiny: LOSER, CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH Loser: Sure, there's enough of me to go around. (Book looks at sky) Book: What's a mang- hey Ruby... Ruby: Hwoo, what? Book: That Black Void in the sky seems to be headed straight to us Pencil: Well we have forever for that giant thing to hit us. Match: I like totally agree Bubble: Yea, but I think Book's r- Pencil: Shush Bubble! Bubble: Ok (gets popped) Remote: (Siri) That was brutal and utterly terrifying. a a a a a a. Lightning: So to Clarif- Golf Ball: You say that too much Pencil: Grr, I found a way to deal with our enemies. Match: But like how? Pencil: Lightning, go electrocute Golf Ball Golf Ball: Excu-(gets shocked) Pencil: And now, Spongy! (Bubble sees Spongy yelling at Lollipop, who is currently spraying Barf Bag) Bubble: Uh, Lightning! Stop, do want you want. Make some friends. (Gets popped by flying fork) Lightning: Bubble's right! What am I listening to you IDIATS! (Goes to Stapy and Marker) Wanna be friends Marker: Yeah Lightning: Whatever (electrocuted Golf Ball) (Bubble recovers) Pencil: >:( Bubble: Pls don't expel me from the alliance! Pencil: We aren't (Match nods) But we are gonna denote you. FROM MEMBER TO BEMBER Bubble: Aw (Back with Liy 'n' co.) Ice Cube: What do we do Saw: Why do we need to get Teardrop to talk anyways Liy: Cause I just see her there silent for hours, I wanna know what's going on in her head (Over there is Loser) Teardrop:(mind) Loser.. Icey: Really Bracelety: YAY ICEY Liy: So here's the plan... (Saw and Ice Cube watch) Liy: I'll keep Teardrop's mouth open, and you two wiggle her vocal cords. Saw: WHAT I CANT DO THAT! Sorry, but I have CUT you short on this one. (leaves) Liy: Well she wasn't cool. (elsewhere) Saw: I can't believe anyone would think of such a ludricious idea Clock: What idea Cloudy: (thick account) Yes, what ideas have you kollected Saw: Liy wants to... (Liy and and Ice Cube are doing that thing with Teardrop) Icey: This feels weird Puffball: Hey g- (sees them) Bye (leaves) ( Elsewhere) Tennis Ball: Hey Foldy Foldy: Hey Tennis Ball, what are doing? Tennis Ball: Waiting for Golf Ball find Bottle Foldy: Bottle's over there Tennis Ball: Thanks, I'll go tell Golf Ball. (over by Golf Ball) Tennis Ball: Hey Golf Ball Golf Ball: Be quiet, I'm looking for Bot- ow, there she is. Bottle: Oh hello, Golf Club Golf Ball: Its Golf Ball! Marker: Stapy, will you play toss the dirt with me? Stapy: Yeah! (Marker and Stapy start digging. Dora notices this.) Dora: (DADADADADADADADADADADAD) Digging! How novel. If I am to construct and produce islands for consumption, acquiring dirt in this jubilant manner seems most appropriate. Dora: (DADADADADADADA) Singing and digging* Islands islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands. Islands islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands islands! Chomp. Islands! Yum. (A Box of Cyanide come out of duggen ground) Flower: I deserve this treasure. Rackety: Hey what's th- Flower: Hey Rackety, you're strong right? (Black Hole coming in...) Rackety: (takes jar) Yes Flower: Good, now I won't have to crush you Rackety: (twisting jar) Wait what? (Back to Liy, Teardrop and Ice Cube) (Liy holds Teardrop's jaw open and Ice Cube wiggles her vocal cords.) Liy: Keep wiggling Ice Cube, I can almost hear a voice! Bracelety: YEAH, GO ICE CUBE! YOU CAN DO IT! Clock: Why are you condoning Ice Cube's brutal abuse of innocent Teardrop? Fanny|I hate you. Clock: Yeah, I do too. Fanny|No, I hate YOU. Clock|Wha- Why would you hate me? I'm just tryin' to stand up for Teardrop! Fanny|Because self-improvement only occurs when we acknowledge that our own behaviours are far from perfect, and, dare I say, worthy of hate. Bracelety|Ice Cube isn't worthy of hate! Clock and Fanny|Yes she is! Bracelety|Y-you're worthy of hate! Fanny|Yes, I am! Bracelety| WOW! That's really thought provoking. Thank you for opening my eyes. Fanny: You're welcome. Clock:Liy and Icy, cease the torment. Liy:No! Clock |Ice Cube, it's time to stop abusing Teardrop. Liy: Ice Cube will only stop when she wants to stop! Ice Cube |I want to stop. *stops wiggling* Clock |I'm proud of your decision, Icy. Liy |I'm not. You said you'd help me. You LIED. Icey|Sorry! *continues wiggling* Clock |Ice Cube, I am appalled! Liy |While I, Liy, am pressed. And I'm impressed. Clock |Uh, um... What do I do? (Clock & Liy argue.) Bracelety: |GO ICE CUBE! GO! I BELIEVE IN YOU! (A fork stabs Teardrop and she bites Icy's legs.) Icy:*begins to yell" Liy: |Huh, maybe we should put a rest to this Teardrop thing, Icy. Bracelety: |YEAH, ICY! LET'S HEAR YOU CHEER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LOUDER! (Clock stares at Bracelety) Clock: |Teardrop, how could you chomp so viciously on poor, innocent Ice Cube! You should feel ashamed. (Teardrop slaps both Clock & Liy, then storms off.) Liy|Well, I think we both wronged Teardrop today. Truce? Truce? Clock, it's not that hard. just shake my hand. (Liy reaches for Clock's clock hands.) Liy|Don't you ticking dare touch my clock hands! (Liy shakes Clock's foot.) Icy: Yeah, a truce! Bracelety: YEAH ICY'S IN A TRUCE Pin: (throws Pin up) Land on your spike Naily: (lands on point) Yeah, I nailed it Pin: Well, that wasn't disaPPOINTing at all. Needle: Was there a NEED for that Pin: Was there a need for you, Needy Needle: (bosh) Don't call me Needy and no Gaty: BURN Woody: AAA Pin: Woody is scared of fire?